


Protect And Serve

by amathela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, F/M, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They're already too close, pressed against the side of the building, and his touch makes her jump.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect And Serve

She almost objects when his hand goes to her hip; they're already too close, pressed against the side of the building, and his touch makes her jump. He whispers a quiet "Shh," and his hand dips lower, and she's curling up her fist as she feels his fingers clasp around the handle of her gun.

That much, she has to concede; she can't see anything from her current position, and she's pretty sure Barrett lost his own gun somewhere back in the warehouse. She tries to remain still as he shifts against her, raising the gun, and the noise as he shoots is loud in her ears before the unmistakable thump of a man who couldn't have been more than twenty feet away.

"That's six," he says, and she nods. Six enemy agents, all accounted for. It had been closer than she'd like to admit.

He doesn't move away as he reholsters her gun, and the gesture is more intimate than she'd have liked. His hand lingers on her hip a moment, and when she doesn't push him away after a beat too long, his eyes lock with hers. She sucks in a breath, which pushes her closer into him; her senses are still on edge, and she can feel the muscles in his chest as he presses more firmly against her, his hand sliding up to rest on her waist.

She knows that one or both of them should be moving; there's no-one left to shoot at them, and no reason for him to still be pinning her to the wall. Still, the closeness is comforting in a way that she doesn't really care to analyse right now, and she knows he isn't going to object if they stay there a moment longer. That should be a problem, but right now, she can't think why.

His fingers flex on her waist, and her eyes half-close in reflex. When she opens them again, Barrett's still watching her, and instead of pushing him away when he leans in to kiss her, she closes her eyes.

His kiss is light, at first, almost hesitant; when she makes no move to stop him, it deepens, and she opens her mouth against him, against her better judgement, as his other hand moves up to twist in her hair.

She can feel every bit of him pressed against her, now, and it should be uncomfortable, but she takes it in, raises a hand to clutch at his arm. She can feel it flex as he pulls her towards him, more sharply than she'd anticipated, and she pulls them both back against the wall before they go tumbling over behind him.

"Carter." The voice comes over the radio just as his hand moves to her back, and she winces as she breaks the kiss, one hand already fumbling in her pocket. "What's your position?"

"We're all clear," she says after a moment, long enough to catch her breath. Barrett's still holding her, and she hopes she doesn't sound as flushed as she feels. "Enemy agents have been neutralised."

She lets her hand fall to her hip, brushing for a second against his. She offers him a weak smile, which feels woefully inadequate, and he returns it in a way that looks almost embarrassed.

"I'm -" he begins, and she shakes her head.

"It's ..."

"Not exactly what I had in mind for a first date," he says after a minute, and she raises an eyebrow.

"First date?"

He smiles in a lopsided sort of way, which is more endearing than it has the right to be. "Maybe we could go out someplace? You know, without rogue NID agents shooting at us?" He steps back, his hands falling to his sides, and she smiles.

"Yeah," she says. "Maybe."


End file.
